Kane U.S. Pat. No. 1,939,501 is directed to a thread guide for knitting machines. The disclosed structure utilizes a carrier plate with a central tongue having matching slots on each side. The tongue and slots cooperate with two spaced screws in a guide arm to form a connection between the carrier plate and the guide arm.
Levine U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,297 discloses a skateboard having a removably attached handle. The device utilizes connecting means comprising a base plate that is originally connected to a standard skateboard truck bolt pattern, an inverted U-shaped bracket for receiving a tongue member at the rear of a handle lower plate, and a pair of aligned equally spaced apart female sleeve members that accommodate a connecting sleeve in coaxial alignment at the front of the handle lower plate. After the tongue member of the handle lower plate is engaged with the inverted U-shaped bracket, the connecting pin or retaining pin means is disposed through the aligned sleeves to secure the handle in place.